See No Evil 2: Love In Spiral Mountain
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Banjo pops the question & Kazooie excepts! But old faces from Kazooie's past & a devious plot from Gruntilda may complicate things. (sequel to See No Evil!)
1. prelude

Here it is! My first sequel!! HOORAY!! I hope I get as good a response for this story as I did the last. please review & tell me what you think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Prelude)

"Missstresss," Said Clungo, as he ran in. "Clungo have newsss!"

"Be quiet Clungo! You're as dumb as a pail! I must concentrate on my plan which shall not fail." Gruntilda shouted back. "My first plan was a dud, as was the second & third. But this plan will be foolproof, once I have that bird."

"But Missstresss,Clungo have news of Kazooie!"

"Wha—why didn't you say something, you big nincompoop! Now come on you dope, give me the scoop!"

"Clungo hasss followed bird jussst asMissstresss sssaid, & Clungo sssaw the bird."

"Speed it up stupid, my cauldron is stewing! Tell me quick, what was she doing?"

"She wasss on a…"

"On a?"

"On a… Date."

"…" Gruntilda couldn't believe her ears. "_That_ bird on a date?! Can this be true? She's on a date… but with who?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please excuse this chapter, it was merely meant to give my story a start. The next chapter is where the fun really starts! please review!


	2. Accidentally In Love

Here is the next chapter. this song-fic chapter was inspired by Shrek 2 (as were some other elements of this story as you shall see) but I do not own Shrek 2 or 1.Nor do I own Banjo Kazooie or the song whose lyrics are included in this chapter!

That being said, enjoy this chapter & remember to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

("Accidentally in Love")

"Banjo, come on!" Shouted Kazooie, who was already half way to the carnival grounds. "Get the led out!"

"I (Huff) can't help it if (Puff) your legs are longer than mine! (Huff)" Banjo gasped as he ran across the snow & finally caught up to Kazooie.

Kazooie laughed at the way Banjo could defeat an evil witch nearly two or three times now, yet couldn't hold out in a race against a Breegull. "Come on Banjo," She tugged at his paw after giving him a moment to catch his breath. This date isn't gonna start itself!"

_So she said what's the problem Baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

They got to the carnival & bought tickets for the rollercoaster. Kazooie enjoyed it a lot, but Banjo nearly threw up.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Then, after Banjo was feeling better, they went to see the carnival's performing seal. Banjo seemed to like this part a little better than Kazooie, who just stood watching with her normal "I wish I wasn't here" look. But Banjo gave her that smile which always cheered her up & she smiled back at him.

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

Kazooie began to enjoy herself a little more & started to kiss Banjo. But the seal did a trick & they were caught in a small tidal wave of water & when the water was gone Banjo found himself kissing a seal! Kazooie grabbed the seal by the tail & threw it back into the tank, while Banjo just stood in shock from the whole situation.

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into this spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blues skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

Kazooie seemed quite flustered, until she saw the look on Banjo's face & couldn't help but laugh. & Banjo, after seeing Kazooie laugh, snapped out of his shock & grinned, he was a little embarrassed about having kissed a seal.

_Well Baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

They took a walk around the carnival grounds & Banjo found a bee-hive. Kazooie told him not to touch it but Banjo couldn't resist the thought of fresh honey.

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

Banjo hadn't taken long in upsetting the bees & ended up running for his life, along with Kazooie.

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

Then they left the carnival a little before dawn & ran into a Gruntling ambush. Banjo got caught in a trap & was hanging upside-down, like some kind of spider-bear!

Kazooie had no trouble getting rid of the Gruntlings & walked over to Banjo to make sure he was all right. He gave her a sheepish smile & she couldn't resist kissing him then & there.

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

They had found a nice place to sit & watch the sun set, & even after the sun went down & the moon started to rise they sat there together.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

Banjo gazed into Kazooie's emerald eyes.

_Accidentally_

& Kazooie stared into Banjo's sky-blue eyes in return.

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

Kazooie got up & walked a few feet away, & because it was a cold wintry night, she found plenty of snow on the ground just right for snowballs. She took some snow in her wings, crunched it into a sphere, & threw it at Banjo, who, up to now, didn't have a clue to what Kazooie was doing. He recovered from the assault & returned fire. They continued their snow war, laughing & throwing & dodging & laughing some more.

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

The score was about 200 to 3 (with Kazooie in the lead) & Kazooie, who had not much besides her feathers to keep her warm, was starting to get cold. Banjo gave her his coat; he could ignore the cold for her sake. & they walked home wing-in-paw, each of them glad to be with the one they loved.

_Love …I'm in love_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya liked it! I promise to update as soon as I can, so in the meantime why not review & tell me if there was anything wrong with my story? (p.s. If anyone could tell me the name of that girl shamen from Banjo Tooie, I'd really apreciate it.)


	3. An Important Question

HI! I'm very sorry for the delay, I had terrible writer's block. But I have finally brought the next chapter to you, my dear & loyal friends! I am not very happy with this chapter though, so please review & tell me what I Should or Shouldn't have done with it. I would like to thank banjkazfan &Nintendo Nut1 for your great reviews!& now, without further adu, I give you Chapter #3!!! or is it 2? I'm not sure because of the prelude, but I think it's 2... or 3... OH WHO CARES? ON WITH THE STORY!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(#2: "An Important Question")

They returned home around midnight, still wing-in-paw. Banjo checked on Tooty & found her fast asleep in her bed. He was relieved to be alone with Kazooie, because he had something to ask her, something important. He reached into his pocket & pulled out a small box. He held the box in his paw for a moment, as though he was about to reconsider, but he summoned up his courage & put the box back into his pocket before returning to Kazooie.

"Is she asleep?" Asked Kazooie, as Banjo walked back into the living room.

"Yep," he replied. "Sound asleep. I'm glad she doesn't stay up waiting for us anymore."

"It took her long enough to get used to the fact that we're dating now. Can you believe it's been six months now since that first date?"

"Yeah, I know. & we've had about two dozen dates since then!"

"Yeah. But I've enjoyed every one of them."

"Uh… Kazooie… I… I have an important question to ask you."

"What is it Banjo?"

"I… uh… I… uh…" Banjo tried to get the words out, but couldn't say anything other than "I" & "uh". It had been such a simple thing when he rehearsed in the mirror earlier, but now that he was asking Kazooie & not his reflection, it seemed almost impossible. "I… uh… I…" He bit his lip & tried his best not to hit himself over the head with his own back-pack. "…Uh… I…" If Banjo had been the kind to curse, he would have broken down & shouted a stream of words that would have even made Kazooie blush. He hated himself for not being able to speak.

Kazooie stood silently as her best friend struggled with his words. Usually she would come up with a retort like, "cat got yer tongue?" or "forget how to talk?". But this time, she felt as though Banjo was serious, & she couldn't help but wonder what it was he wanted to ask. "Banjo? Are you okay? What are you trying to ask me?"

"I… uh… I… uh…" _Come on Banjo!_ He thought to himself. _Get it together! How hard can it be to ask such a simple question?_ He opened his mouth to try again, but got the same results as before. "I… uh… I… AARGH!! I GIVE UP!!" He looked down at the floor, & Kazooie walked over to him. He handed her a small box without looking up. "This is for you."

She took the box in her wing, she was _really_ confused now. "Banjo…" she said softly. "What is this?"

"It… is a… a… well, just look & see." Banjo's eyes never left the floor.

Kazooie slowly opened the box, & what she saw inside nearly made her heart stop. "Oh… my… God…" That was all she could say at first. "Oh… my… God!" Banjo dared himself to look up at Kazooie's face. "Banjo… is this what I think it is?"

The thing in the box was a ring, a gold ring with a fairly large sized emerald on top. Kazooie was by no means fond of jewelry, but this was no ordinary ring.

"It's… an…"Banjo finally found the courage to look Kazooie in the eye. "…an engagement ring."

"…_Engagement_…?" she whispered so softly that Banjo almost didn't hear her.

"…Kazooie…" He got down on his knee. "Will you… marry me?"

Tears formed in Kazooie's eyes as she looked down into Banjo's face. "Banjo…" She threw her wings around his neck & held him close. "Oh Banjo! Of course I will!"

Banjo let out a sigh of relief, just before he fell back unconscious. The whole ordeal had been too much of a strain on the poor bear's mind.

Kazooie tried to carry Banjo to his bed, but to no avail. She just sighed & covered him with a blanket. She then sat down on the floor next to him, still holding tightly to the ring, & watched him sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. I hope you liked it. Please review, your reviews make my day!!


	4. Strange?

Hello again! I am so very, very, very, VERY SORRY about not updateing in such a long time. I had some trouble with this chapter, & I was feeling under the weather for the longest time. But now I'm feelin' great, & my creative juices are flowin'!

Kazooie: What creative juices? Youpractically stole that song-fic chapter from Shrek 2!

SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry about that. Kazooie's a little mad at me for making her out of character in the last coulpe chapters. I wanted to thank Nintendo Nut1 & banjkazfan for your reviews. I really thought the last chapter was too rushed, but I'm glad to see you guys liked it. Thanks again, Your reviews mean a lot to me.

(I don't own Banjo Kazooie. Both Banjo & Kazooie are owned by Nintendo. I own all three games though!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(#3: "Strange?")

"This cannot be true, believe it I cannot! Banjo & Kazooie are tying the knot?" Gruntilda couldn't believe what Klungo had told her.

"It isss true missstresss," Klungo replied. "The ssspy you sssent sssaw them together, & the bear proposed to the bird lassst night."

"Aargh! Oh what a disgrace! My plan will be ruined if this wedding takes place!"

"Not to mention, our deal will be off." Gruntilda turned to see a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. "So far I've kept my end of the bargain, but you have yet to keep yours."

"Do not worry my friend, all will be mended. My list of ideas has far from ended!"

"Well, I hope so Gruntilda. I must go now, but I shall return soon to see if you figure out a way to fix this mess." The shadowy figure left, & Gruntilda let out a frustrated grunt.

"That foolish creature, he's such a snob! He shall soon see that I'll finish the job."

Meanwhile, back at Mumbo's hut, Banjo & Kazooie had just told their friends the good news.

"…" Was all Mumbo could say.

"Uh…" Was all Bottles could say.

"…I…" Was all Tooty could say.

Kazooie finally broke the annoying silence. "What is the matter with you people!? Haven't you ever heard of someone getting married before!?"

"Yeah," Bottles replied. "But don't you guys think that you getting married is a little… strange?"

"STRANGE!? What is that supposed to mean!?" Kazooie sounded offended.

"Well," Said Mumbo. "It's just that… you're a bird & he's a bear… do you see what Mumbo is saying?"

"Oh, I see what you're saying," Kazooie was mad now. "**& I think I oughtta pull your skull face off for saying something like that!!**"

"Now Kazooie," Said Banjo. "Be nice."

Tooty looked up & saw something flying over head. She thought it looked a lot like a Breegul. "Hey, look." She said.

They all looked up & saw the bird drop something. A small parachute opened & it floated gently to the ground. Mumbo picked it up to see that it was a small envelope addressed to Kazooie. "Mumbo thinks it's for you." He said as he handed her the envelope.

Kazooie opened it & read the letter that was inside. "Oh… My… God!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Bottles asked.

"It's a letter from my parents!"

"Your parents?" Banjo asked. "You mean the parents that abandoned you when you were a kid?" There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "What do they want?"

"It says here that they have been searching for me & that they want me to come home."

"Home?" Asked Tooty. "Where's that?"

"According to this, they live in a place called Breegul valley."

"(Humph!) Well," Banjo growled. "I hope they've been happy there while their daughter was left to fend for herself!"

"Now Banjo, don't act that way! Weren't you just telling me to be nicer?"

"This is different Kazooie! They abandoned you when you were just a kid!"

"Banjo, they probably had a good reason for what they did. The letter says they've been looking for me, so don't you think they have been worried about me?"

"They couldn't have been that worried, they're the ones who abandoned you."

"Banjo, I want to see my family. & I'd like them to meet you too. Wouldn't you like a chance to have your mom & dad at our wedding?"

"…Well… yeah."

"Well, I do have the chance. Please don't take it away from me."

"Kazooie, I'm not going to go to Breegul Valley to meet your parents, & that is final!"

"You are going with me to meet my parents Banjo!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Bottles, Tooty, & Mumbo looked back & forth between Banjo & Kazooie as they continued to argue.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Kazooie," Said Banjo. "I'm not going! & that's final!"

Later, while Kazooie, Tooty, & Mumbo were packing to leave, Banjo was grumbling about how he couldn't believe he was going. He didn't usually hold grudges, especially against people he'd never met, but the mere thought of meeting the parents who abandoned Kazooie made him angry. But now he was going to Breegul Valley, all because he never could win an argument against Kazooie.

Banjo heard Tooty call him & he walked out the door. He gave one last look back at his little house before walking down to Mumbo's hut, where Kazooie & Tooty were waiting.

Mumbo had taken a pumpkin out of a nearby garden (Who owns those fields anyway?) & had turned it into a fully home grown mini-van.

"Let me guess," Kazooie joked. "If we don't get it home by midnight, you turn back into a rat?"

"Joke if you will," Mumbo retorted. "But this little baby will get us to Breegul Valley in no time flat!"

"Oh yeah? What kind of fuel does it take? Unleaded fertilizer?"

Mumbo just grunted & got into the driver seat of the "car". Banjo got into the passenger seat, & Kazooie & Tooty sat in back. "Well," Mumbo said cheerfully. "Are we ready to go?"

"No." Banjo grumbled.

"Great!" Mumbo just ignored Banjo. "Than let's go!"

He started the… er…um… engine & they started on their way for Breegul Valley. Whether Banjo liked it or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. If it wasn't, blame it on the medicine I'd been taking for my sore throat. If it was good, Just shower me with good reviews.

Kazooie: Or, I could give you his adress & you could TP his house. AAAHHH! (I tackle Kazooie & tie her beak shut.)

Don't mind her folks, just send reviews & tell me what ya thought. BYE!


End file.
